


forced to choose

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall is forced into prostitution  and his neighbor Liam (who has a major crush on him) accidentally hires Niall. Liam  will battle the primal urge to fuck Niall like he paid for, or to try and save him from what he can’t stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	forced to choose

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: write-til-we-bleed
> 
> All fics are there

This wasn’t Niall’s first choice to be like this. The town he lived in ran on fear and when people couldn’t make the cut they either were taken care of or given an opportunity. Niall was nineteen and his parents were late on their pay. As a way to make up for the money they lacked, Niall was forced into prostitution. When it was to late ,Niall realized that he’d have guy clients.   
  
 **** _Niall drove to dirty part of town, making his way into the motel room he was given as his latest job. Niall didn’t even have to knock when the door open and a tall man about thirty looked down at him, “You’ll do I guess,” he said. You could smell the alcohol on his breath. Niall gulped and found his feet stuck to the ground. The man yanked Niall in and threw him on the bed. Niall laid on the bed , staring up at the off white , yellowing ceiling._  
The man took off his own shirt revealing his skeletal stomach . Niall looked towards the door trying his best not to think about what probably going to happen. He heard the thud of pants hitting the floor, “Turn around,” Niall’s stomach lurched at those words. He turned around in a dog position. The mans hands went to his belt buckle. Niall felt his pants loosen and be pulled off thrown to the side. Next went his boxers leaving his bottom half naked. He heard the sound of a condom being opened and the [bottle cap](http://tonie-12.livejournal.com/2744.html) snap. Without warning or preparation the man thrust into Niall. His hands slumped down and if it weren’t for his hands he’d hit his head. It was about twenty minutes of pain. Sometimes the guy would try to get Niall off and pump him, but but eventually just gave up and went back to pleasuring himself. Once the guy was done with Niall, the man would kick Niall out. Niall went and stood outside his car and stood there for a while ignoring his buzzing [phone](http://tonie-12.livejournal.com/2744.html) and stared at his blurry reflection in his car window. he finnally snapped out of his ashamed state and checked his phone for his next client, surprised that its his neighboor,Liam.  
  
Now trudging to out the cardoor to his next job Niall shamefully makes his way over to his neighbors house. Liam wasn’t proud of asking for a prostitute, but staring at his neighbor Niall all day and fantasizing about him wasn’t as satisfying as actually fucking someone. When the knock echoed throughout the house Liam walks trying to act natural. Upon opening the door Liam almost slammed it in Niall’s face, “Hey Niall, um can I help you?” Liam glanced out to see if anyone else was around.  
  
Blushing Niall and blue eyes flitting over Liams’ face, he mumbles,“You um, said you needed my service?”  
“Oh,” was all Liam could think to say. Moving out the doorway Liam watched Niall walk into his home. Liam was in between a hard place and he was pretty sure he was getting hard one in an in between place. Niall turns to face Liam awkwardly switching his weight to one side, “So where exactly do you want me?”   
  
Liam lead him back to his room and sat Niall down on his bed. It was weird having a neighbor over to [get paid for](http://tonie-12.livejournal.com/2744.html) sexual needs. He can’t think of how many times he’s joked, hung out and ate with Niall or his parents during the cookouts and parties. Niall was only a few years younger than Liam, “Why are you here, Niall?”  
  
“Well, like I said my service was needed.”  
  
“No I mean this job?”  
  
“shit happens when you’re young and parents can’t quite make the bill.” , niall harshly spat out.The room went silent. Liam wanted him, but that wasn’t fair to Niall. Liam looked at the boy who looked distraught. It was one thing to have sex with your neighbor, but to pay for it while knowing that he’s straight and forced to do this. Liam turned around writing down a series of numbers and words, “Here,” Liam extended his hand out to Niall who looked up at him in confusion, “What-?” . Liam put the piece of paper in Nialls’ pants pocket. Nialls’ bright blue eyes stared at liam as he felt liams’ hand linger there for a moment and then pull back.  
Liam spoke first , breaking the tension that had built up,“It’s a secret bank account I made back when my ex-fiance wanted to merge bank accounts. That’s the code and this pointing toward the words. It’s a safe place. I can drive you there, but you’re on your own after that.”  
Niall looked unsure, “ my parents-”  
  
“I’ll look after them. If they ask my what happened I’ll say you fell asleep after we had sex, then you disappeared in the middle of the night.”  
  
Shortly after finally convincing Niall of the plan, Niall was on a train heading to his unknown destiny. Soon to be his new home. Just as Liam promised he kept Niall’s whereabouts secret and looked after his parents. It may not have been the ending Liam wanted, but it wasn’t a miserable ending either. 


End file.
